The Shadow of Death - Tree of Life
(important note: this occurs the same time as Parts 3, 4 and 5 but before the events of Part 7.. this portion focuses on the Legends their villainous counterparts, Greed) Prologue In a vast and largely empty expanse of space a large ankh-shaped portal opens by the will of the Absolute known as Vitality - allowing his Legends to emerge onto the area, although many of these heroes already had ways to fare in space Vitality still granted each who emerged from the portal a glowing aura of silver, ensuring their survival even in this seemingly endless void. (OOC: heroes can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Legends requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole) "Hey Sangria, check it out - I'm looking pretty good in silver, no? yeah.. looking good Murk.. looking real good!" Murk exclaimed as he flexed, floating away in the process before Sangria grabbed him by the tail and sighed a little. "Yeah.. real smooth.. now try and stop flexing so much, space is like a big ocean.. you'll "swim" away.. even with this cosmic protection.." Sangria began, looking around "..you know, I'm beginning to feel a little like that goldfish that used to swim around the palace moat, very small in a very empty place..". "Everyone present?" asked Karma, clearing her throat and trying to sound like the leader Vitality told her she was. "For those of you unaccustomed to this...space-travel's pretty easy once you get the hang of it...so, don't worry, I guess..." "So this is how it feels to be "one with the stars" as you so often put it.." Giant Lad comments to Celestial Girl, the pair staying relatively close to the other Legends yet mostly conversing to one another in quiet tones. "Somewhat, though I admit the laws of this multiverse are very different from our own.." Celestial Girl replies "..I just hope we can be of use..". "The whole space-travel thing isn't nearly as bad as I thought, then again most journeys do well with a good book.." Nathan commented, standing on nothingness with a slight silver glow - flicking through the pages of the Codex "..as for being fish in a moat, helps when one has a map - let's see what the Codex has to say about our location.." "Wait, that book can tell us where we are?" asked Karma. "That's...incredibly handy. Just what kind of book is that?" "Huh," said Todd, "And I thought I was the only one with a magic book...don't have it on me but still, interesting to know there are more out there." "Honestly, I don't know - it is known as the Codex and is quite unique.." Nathan replies to Karma, the pages glowing as he notes to Todd "..not magic, more akin to alien technology.. maybe someday you and I should talk on such things.. for now however it seems we are somewhere near the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy.. hmm.. interesting.." - the book stops glowing, Nathan looking up briefly. "Can your Codex locate the Tree of Life?" asked Karma. "Well, let's see - shall we?" Nathan replies, flicking through the Codex's pages once more and gazing at the book. (OOC: it's up to the author of the story if the Codex can locate the Tree of Life or not) The Golden Child monitors the area as the other converse - seeming to be on high alert despite the seeming emptiness of the space around them. "You sense it too, then? the scent of war.. I wonder how long we have until our enemies inevitable intrusion upon this place.." Chiang Battlehand asides to Golden Child, floating nearby. "Hm.. interesting.. whatever this "Tree of Life" is it is certainly well hidden.. however we should be able to track it.. I suggest we start heading in that direct.." Nathan replies after a moment or two, the Codex closing as he motions towards more empty space. Arc I - Greed's Reach In a vast and largely empty expanse of space a large sickly green portal opens by the will of the Absolute known as Blight - allowing his champions of Greed to emerge onto the area, although many of these villains already had ways to fare in space Blight still granted each who emerged from the portal a thin layer of green "slime", ensuring their survival even in this seemingly endless void. (OOC: villains can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Greed requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole) Agent X emerged calmly and per usual was already on her phone, "..we're entering the other side of the portal now, tell the guys to start a sale on post-apocalyptic survival kits - I think this "end of reality" stuff could get us a lot of profit.. oh, get Steve to make some incriminating photos to post to any charities or watch-dogs that may oppose our mass-sales, should keep them quiet..". Omega-Skull soon stepped out of the portal and just continued to stare ahead, he had barely said a word to his "allies" and didn't seem keen to do so now - clearly he had more important matters on his mind but he wasn't sharing them. The ghostly Kerava cackled, "The heroes don't stand even a slight bit of chance, we will befall upon them in such emotional and spiritual turmoil the moment we meet." Nilrem appeared beside her, stating, "Normally I would agree with you Kerava, but I already know someone who will be on our tail. But with our combined forces we can be able to crush the "Heroes" into the dust, if we don't underestimate them." Part A Part B Part C Part D Arc II - Galaxy at War Part A (shall deal with the battles between Seya and Evil's forces with the heroes as well as the inclusion of Eodians and the three "Rogues" (Violence, Bloody Mary and Thirst) - Misery and her followers also start to play bigger roles) Part B (more exploration of the outer regions of the Galaxy, continuation of the "Rogues" and Misery subplots) Part C (more of the above with extra lore as required) Part D (will deal with a glimpse into The Nothing and more dealings with Eodians and the three "Rogues" (Violence, Bloody Mary and Thirst) - will also have Misery and her followers) Arc III - ??? Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Sagas